The Strange Ways of Love
by Adsica
Summary: Two young rulers are forced to be wed, but one resists the other. Will the two ever fall in love with each other, or was it not meant to be? YugixYami
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody, I've decided to start up another story, because I just sorta feel like it. I won't update this one as much though, since I like Blinded By Love more. I'm planning to update that story on Saturday, if I get to it, of coarse. Anywho, I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

"Yuuuuggggiiii."

No response.

"Oh Yuuuuggggiiii."

Still nothing.

"YUGI!!!!"  
The lump in the bed rolled right off the bed in fright.

"Alright, Alright, I kicked the platypus!" the boy named Yugi cried, still keeping his eyes closed.

"You kicked the what?" questioned the young lady who woke up Yugi.

"Huh, oh Sonya, I uhh, had a really weird dream," he said blushing, as Sonya helped him up.

"I noticed."

Yugi wore a royal Egyptian kilt with beautiful jewelery all over him and a purple sash around his waist.

His hair was tri-colored and spiked up. He was a little on the short side, but that never really seemed to bug him too much. One of his biggest features would have to be his large, innocent, amethyst eyes.

His sister, Sonya, wore a nice cotton dress, with not as much jewelery as her brother. Just some bracelets. Her hair was like his, only down and had red tips, instead of all around on the ends like Yugi's. She was a bit on the short side herself, but that didn't bother her either. Her eyes were green instead of amethyst, and not as innocent looking either.

"You know today is when we go to upper Egypt and meet the ruler over there," she lectured him as she followed him over to the dining table.

"Yeah, I know," Yugi yawned. "I have to meet up with Sir Creepy again."

Yugi grabbed an apple and began to munch on it as Sonya gave another one of her little speeches.

"Yami," she corrected, "may not know how to appropriately show his feelings, but I assure you that he does have feeling for you. You just have to--"

"Give him a chance," Yugi finished in a mocking tone.

Sonya just sighed and patted her brother on the back. "One day, you'll understand the strange ways of love."

Yugi just stuck out his tongue at her.

"Very mature, young prince," she stated sarcastically.

"I know."

"Now, we'll be going over to Yami's today, so as soon as your done stuffing yourself, go to your room and we'll get you ready for him."

With that said, she made her way to the door, and headed over to Yugi's room.

Yugi just let out a sigh, as he leaned back into his chair.

'Oh great, spending time with my least favorite person for a week, yet again.'

---

'Oh great! I get to spend time with my most favorite person in the whole world for a week once more!'

Yami had a great feeling in his soul just thinking about it. He looked a lot like Yugi, except he had tan skin and sharp, crimson eyes. That, and he was taller.

"I can't wait until he gets here," he thought out loud, happily.

"Until who gets here?" asked a brunette dressed in a blue robe.

"Yugi, of coarse."

"Oh."

Seth was his name, and he was Yami's cousin and high priest. He was taller than Yami, and always helped out Yami whenever he needed it. The pharaoh liked to think of him more as a friend than a servant.

"Yep, today's the day I'll show Yugi how much I love him," Yami proudly stated.

"Can't you just tell him how you feel?"

"Nah, I think Yugi likes the time we spend together.

"Are you sure about that?"  
"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, for the last ten years you've been giving out hints, and Yugi's left each time with a bruise, cut, broken bone, or a plain unhappy frown."  
"He was just sad that he had to leave," Yami explained. "Besides, all those injuries were just accidents."  
"Getting a broken arm from jumping off the top of a really high statue, in attempt to get away from _someone,_" he said eying Yami, "doesn't seem very accidental to me."

"Don't be so pessimistic, Seth, this time will be different."  
"Just like every year," he muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, my pharaoh."

* * *

So whatcha think? Yay, or you've got to be kidding me? Well, review please, and I look forward to seeing what you think. :-) 


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided to make this chapter earlier, but from now on, I'll only update this story like once a month or so. I don't have much to say for once except for I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

A chariot came by and picked up two young teen at the front of a palace.

"Here we go," Yugi mumbled to himself.

"Sonya just rolled her eyes as she went inside after her brother. "Be nice, we're going to be guests, and I don't want an attitude coming out of you."

He snorted in response.

"Please, at least pretend to happy to be there." Sonya gave him the cutest face she could come up with.

Yugi just looked at her for a few seconds before giving in. "I'll try, but don't expect me be be nice to _him_,"he said spatting out the last time.

"Good enough. However," she added, "I expect you to be respectful."

By now, he didn't bother listening. After all, no one likes to be lectured during a long ride to somewhere you dread to be.

Yami was getting more antsy by the second. Seth just looked at his cousin pacing and was getting tired of it.

"Yami, you should be thinking about what to say to Prince Yugi when he gets here, not run around like your cape is on fire or something."

Yami glared at him after the last time, but pushed it aside. "I told you already," he said impatiently, "there's no need to tell him my love for him. I just have to show him."

"Suit yourself, your majesty."  
With that being said, Seth left the love stricken pharaoh.

"And don't forget to keep your elbows off the table..."

Yugi just stared out the window, looking at nothing in particular. During the whole trip, Sonya gave him 'the rules.' Every time they had to go over to Yami's palace, she would give him stupid rules about every little thing.

At long last, they had reached the palace, making Yugi both grateful and disappointed.

They were greeted by a servant by the name of Jounouchi, or Jou for short. He became one of Yugi's closest friends over the years. He also was Seth's lover. The two knew that they were meant for each other the moment they met.

"Welcome, your royal highnesses, to Pharaoh Yami's kingdom," he announced shaking their hands.

"Thank, Jou," Yugi replied. "Oh, and don't be so formal. We're friends, right?"

Jou gave a big smiled and nodded. "Good point."

Then he led the two around the palace.

"Nothing has really changed here the last time you left."

"Are things still going go with Seth?" asked Sonya.

"Oh yes, he's really great," Jou said admiringly. "I couldn't see myself living without him."

He then turned his attention over to Yugi. "You think you'll ever be that way with the pharaoh?"

"Not a chance." Yugi had said it in a dead serious tone.

They finally made their way to the door leading to the throne room.

"Just wait here, until we announce your arrival," Jou said going inside.

"Your majesty, the two royalties from lower Egypt have arrived."

"Finally!" he cried. "I mean, please let them in," he quickly added trying to sound coolly.

The two were let in, and Yami smiled happily at the sight of Yugi.

'He looks better than last year.'

They made it over to him, with Sonya smiling and Yugi just keeping a scowl on his face.

"Greeting Pharaoh Yami," Sonya said bowing. "It's a great pleasure to be in your presence once more."

She looked over to Yugi and gave him a nudge. Yugi groaned and he bowed quickly before muttering, "Yeah, yeah."

As they straightened up, Yami continued to admire Yugi.

Sonya felt an uncomfortable silence. "You know, right about now seems to be a good time to eat and get to know about each other a little further."

Seth liked the idea. That and the look of Yugi's face showed he didn't like Yami staring at him so intensely.

"Yes, I agree Pharaoh. This would be a perfect opportunity to spent some time with Yugi to talk."

At the sound of Yugi's name, Yami broke out of his trance, and nodded eagerly.

"Yes, let's go to dinner," he insisted. "We can spend some time together, just the four of us."

"Super," Yugi grumbled, before getting elbowed by his sister.

"Be nice," she hissed.

Just then, Yami grabbed Yugi and pulled the smaller closer.

"Come Yugi, we can sit together, and I can admire you some more."

"Sounds like fun," came a sarcastic reply.

Seth and Sonya just gave each other a look before following the two.

"This is gonna be a long day," Seth sighed.

"You said it."

* * *

That's it. If you could be so kind as to review, please do. I love to see what people think of my stories. :-) 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm in a writing mood today, so I've decided to update this, too. For those of you who this, enjoy. I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Dinner was loads of fun for Yami and the others. They were all entertained by each other's stories, but Yugi hated it.

Throughout the whole dinner, Yami's hand always found its way to some part of Yugi's body. His lap, leg, thigh, arm, anything!

Of coarse, he would push off the hand, but was all in vain, because the hand would always slither back to him.

"Yugi," Sonya finally said, "how about you and Yami try and get along with each other by taking a walk around the palace."

"Yes, excellent idea Sonya," Yami cried grabbing Yugi's hand.

"Let's get going."

Yugi just let out a defeated sigh, as Yami dragged him around the palace.

"Here's the gardens, just the same as you left it." Yami smiled at the younger. "The perfect place to express our love for each other, my beloved aibou."

"Would you stop calling me that, you obsessed bas-"

"Don't be like that koi," insisted Yami. "There's no need to hide your true feelings."

Yami was about to try and give Yugi a kiss before he felt a sharp pain across his face.

"Back off, you pervert!"

With that slap, Yami truly understood what Seto was talking about earlier.

He cleared his voice before quietly saying, "Sorry, for being such a baka."

Yugi blinked at the response. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry," he repeated. "I'm unworthy of someone's, such as your's, love."

Yugi tilted his head in confusion and watched Yami climb on top of a statue, getting ready to jump down into the water that was a decoration for the gardens.

"If I cannot have your love, then I don't deserve to live," he said sadly.

"No!" Yugi yelped. "Don't kill yourself over this!"

Yami jumped down, but Yugi went right onto his target, and fell on top of the other, resulting in a loud splash, and a cry of pain from Yugi.

"Yugi!" cried Yami. "Why did you do that!"

He got no response, however, as Yugi looked around wildly.

"Yugi?"

The younger boy looked up at him and asked, "Who are you?"

"What!" yelled Yami.

"Where am I?" Yugi tried to get out, but a sharp pain in his side stopped him. "Ow!"

Yami immediately caught Yugi before he fell, and picked him up bridal style.

"You don't remember a thing, do you?"

Yugi's amethyst eyes look up into the worried crimson ones, and shook his head sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll help you remember," he assured with a smile.

"You will?" Yugi asked hopefully.

"Of coarse," he replied. "By the way, I'm Yami."

"Yami," Yugi repeated. "My name's... What's my name, again?"

"Yugi."

"Right, my name's Yugi."

With that, he fell unconscious from the all the events that occurred.

Yami brought him over to the healing area, where his priestess, Isis, worked.

"Oh my, what happened to the prince?" she cried.

"He fell and sorta had a bad crash landing," Yami explained. "It looks as though he may have memory loss."

"I'll see what I can do," Isis replied.

Everyone soon heard the news about the young prince, and were worried sick about him, especially Sonya.

"Does he have any serious problems?"

"No," Isis informed. "There's nothing to worry about besides the memory loss."

"I hope he can remember me," Sonya hoped.

They had a tight relationship, and she would hate for it to be broken because of a stupid accident.

Seto knew there was more to the story, but decided not to force it out of the Pharaoh... for now.

Instead he grabbed Yami, and pulled him outside the room.

"What's wrong with you?" Yami demanded.

"I'm just gonna tell you this is your chance," Seto informed.

"Chance?"

"To win Yugi's love, of coarse!" Seto exclaimed.

It was then that he noticed a slight red mark on Yami's cheek. "What's that?" he asked pointing to it.

Yami covered it with his hand immediately, and replied, "We're not exactly the perfect pair."

"Sure you are, and nows your chance to prove it," prepped Seto.

"You think I could do it?"

"I know you can," Seto remarked. "Just do the opposite of you did before, and be more slow and gentle with your feelings."

Yami sighed, before agreeing. "I'll do it."

"Good, now go back out there and win his heart!" exclaimed Seto.

The two went back in and saw Sonya smiling at her brother, as he looked around the room.

"So I'm a prince?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"And you're my sister, Sonya?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then who's Yami?" he questioned.

"I'm your soul mate," he interrupted.

Yugi looked over to him, and then looked at Sonya and asked, "Is it true?"

"Yep, you and him are destined to be with each other one day."

"Did I love him?"

Before she could answer, Yami pushed her out of the way, and replied, "With all your heart."

Everyone held back a laugh from the lie, but no one objected to it.

Sonya gave Seto a questioning look before he went over to her, and whispered Yami's plan to try and win Yugi's heart again into her ear.

"Let's hope it works," she whispered back.

"Well, we should leave you two alone for now," Sonya concluded shooing everyone out. "Have fun together, you love birds."

With that, the two were left alone.

* * *

That's it! Maybe some time in the distant future I will update again. Until then, review if you want to. Hope you enjoyed:-) 


End file.
